The present disclosure generally relates to a standard cell for use in an integrated circuit (IC). In particular, this disclosure relates to a standard cell that is programmable through the use of IC global interconnect wiring.
The term complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) can refer to both a digital circuit design style and a corresponding family of semiconductor processes used to implement that circuit design style in the fabrication of ICs. A digital design style including CMOS technology can use complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) interconnected to form circuits that can execute logical functions. The phrase “metal-oxide-semiconductor” refers to the physical structure of certain field-effect transistors (FETs) that have an electrically conductive gate electrode placed on top of an oxide insulator that is formed on top of a semiconductor substrate material.
CMOS technology can be used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random-access memories (SRAMs), and other types of digital logic circuits. CMOS technology can also be used for various types of analog circuits such as image sensors, data converters, and integrated communication transceivers. Commercial CMOS products can include ICs having millions of n-type and p-type transistors integrated and interconnected on a rectangular silicon die.